coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9401 (12th March 2018)
Plot The next morning, Tyrone and Gemma regret their night together and agree that it was a mistake. Tyrone doesn't know how to look his family in the eye but Gemma just wants things to go back to normal. Rita sees her leaving the house. Josh tells David that due to his epilepsy he must get medical advice before getting in the boxing ring. Rita spots Fiz chatting to the milkman outside No.5 and starts to put two and two together. Clairvoyant Rosemary Piper turns up at the salon, demanding that Audrey does her hair, based on the recommendation of a deceased customer. Phelan has been trying to find Billy all night but insists he's not doing it to make amends. Chesney invites Gemma round to No.5 later on but she makes her excuses as Rita tries to listen in on their conversation. Jude prepares for his marine biologist interview worried as George is sleeping badly. Eva is also shattered after looking for Billy and blames Adam for the situation. Peter finds it hard to speak up for his nephew without revealing the full truth of the situation. Summer is unaware that Billy is watching her from the back yard of No.11. Tyrone resents Maria's suggestion that Ruby could be like Kirsty. Roy points out to Fiz that Tyrone has had to cope on his own and she should be working with him to find a solution with him. Rita confronts Gemma with what she saw and she guiltily confesses. Rita thinks Tyrone took advantage of her. Jude goes with Mary to take George to the doctor rather than go for the interview. He confesses to his mother that he hates interviews and she has to push him into going. Fiz and Tyrone seemingly sort out their differences. Ali advises David that he shouldn't box under any circumstances. Rita takes Tyrone to task for his adulterous behaviour with an impressionable young girl. As Audrey does Rosemary's hair, she is stunned when she says that someone called Alf is with her in the salon. David is in a bad mood over Ali's advice. Changing the CCTV camera at the back of the Rovers, Peter spots Billy entering No.11 with his spare key. He follows him in and finds him stealing money. Fiz empties the washing machine and finds an empty condom packet in among the clothes. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and back yard *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma and Tyrone resolve to forget their night together; Peter catches Billy red-handed; and Josh orders David to seek medical advice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,032,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes